As multi-functional RF systems become more ubiquitous, the need increases for receivers to handle larger bandwidths. Although this is desirable, designing wideband receivers can be very challenging. Issues such as saturation and intermodulation distortion due to high power interferers can limit the allowable bandwidth a wideband receiver can accept. For this reason, channelizing filters can be especially desirable. Channelization splits the wide bandwidths into smaller portions, limiting detrimental effects to other channels when one channel is degraded while preserving high selectivity. A need exists for a channelizer that operates at microwave frequencies and does not use lumped elements, which can degrade performance.